i love you.really.
by Li'ain
Summary: its a story bout 2 kids on a big adventure while maccan takes over kirin taq.i may have ruin a bit of the books i dunno yet so be careful.i may have to act like certain things in the actual broken sky didn't happen.sorry!
1.

I invented these characters! This is about 2 kids who go through a tough time.its set when Maccan is taking over kirin taq .  
  
  
  
Tehrou, a kirin boy with red hair and the spirit stones of speed stood up. "You wanna take me on." this is my life . thought Tehrou.  
  
Tehrou's whole family were dead. All he had known was gone. The kirins had migure supplies of food and the only way to get more now was to fight. His home now was Inthgru a town where people thought in a ring of boxes to the death those who one were given food by the people who watched. Tehrou was good at this his great speed giving him the best kind of advantage. But now he was tiring. Yes he would make this his last fight before he settled for the night. Tehrou struck his arms together and unleashed his dagna blades.(like jann has)He hurled himself at his oppenent but his spirit stones let him down. Though he wasn't exhausted, he couldn't activate them enough to escape his enemy. What would he do? It was a fight to the death and the owner of the ring had made him sign a contract agreeing to this fact. He observed his opponent. A tall meaty man with bear like arms. There was no chance of Tehrou beating this man or even hurting him without the power of his stones. When suddenly someone leapt on Tehrou's opponent, knocking him to the ground. "Run." the stranger cried and Tehrou realised with a shock that he was a she.  
  
a/n what do you think I've just started so no laughing.Bye 


	2. i.love you really.

I invented these characters! This is about 2 kids who go through a tough time.its set when Maccan is taking over kirin taq .  
  
  
  
Tehrou, a kirin boy with red hair and the spirit stones of speed stood up. "You wanna take me on." this is my life . thought Tehrou.  
  
Tehrou's whole family were dead. All he had known was gone. The kirins had migure supplies of food and the only way to get more now was to fight. His home now was Inthgru a town where people thought in a ring of boxes to the death those who one were given food by the people who watched. Tehrou was good at this his great speed giving him the best kind of advantage. But now he was tiring. Yes he would make this his last fight before he settled for the night. Tehrou struck his arms together and unleashed his dagna blades.(like jann has)He hurled himself at his oppenent but his spirit stones let him down. Though he wasn't exhausted, he couldn't activate them enough to escape his enemy. What would he do? It was a fight to the death and the owner of the ring had made him sign a contract agreeing to this fact. He observed his opponent. A tall meaty man with bear like arms. There was no chance of Tehrou beating this man or even hurting him without the power of his stones. When suddenly someone(wrapt in a white ninja costume complete with veil so you could not see any part of them ) leapt on Tehrou's opponent, knocking him to the ground. "Run." the stranger cried and Tehrou realised with a shock that he was a she.  
  
a/n what do you think I've just started so no laughing.Bye 


	3. chapter 2

a/n I don't own broken sky but chris wooding does  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Run." she repeated. Tehrou dashed with the last few ounces of speed he had left. The girl jumped of the enormous man and headed after him, stopping only to grab some food. "yum yum ,"she muttered. They ran for Cetra only Knows how long. They stopped for some breath in a clearing. "I think we escaped them for once. "The girl announced. "Yea, I would agree. Y'know I would say saving someone's life makes them a friend. I know you're a girl so what's to hide. You can take off your veil." The girl still seemed unwilling but did as she was bid. Tehrou was shocked it was a cross between dominions and Kirins. Poor girl it was obvious.She had milky coffee coloured skin.(lighter than janns) saffron/amber eyes. Brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hair possessed a few ornaments. She looked at his startled gaze and squirmed as quick as she could she pulled the veil back up. "I will understand if you wish me to go now.I have some food.It should last long enough for your strength to return." The boy laughed merrily. "You assume too much. Yes I admit I was shocked when I saw you but you still saved my life and for that I am greatful. Tough if you wish to leave that's your choice." The girl smiled at his kindness. My name's Akoun. And yours is?" "Tehrou." "Well Tehrou , I can see your stones are powerful." "Tell me your story, Akoun." " I was born in the Dominions. My mother (of kirin blood) was hidden by my father and when he died his family did the same. My mother was scared to return here (because she was a resonant and had heard he was collecting them)but also wanted to save her homeland." "What happened to her." asked an awestruck Tehrou. " She died 3 weeks ago. Since then I've been basically like you. Doing the death matches. I can remember my mum dying like it was yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry to say this Akoun. I don't think she'll make it. She wants to see you. Akoun: Okay Akoun walked slowly to her mother's' bedroom. Where she had been for 3 years.  
  
Akoun's thoughts: if dad hadn't died mum wouldn't have gotten sick and be dying. Dad how could you even I wouldn't have fallen off that wyvern.  
  
Akoun's paternal aunt: Honey. You must be strong for your mother. Akoun: I love her. Aunt: I know. There's nothing we can do. We'll leave you two in peace. Akoun's aunt signals for the nurses to leave. Akoun enters room .  
  
Akoun's mother (Mithuway): Akoun. Akoun: Yes mother. Mithuway: I love you. I know it is a big responsibility for you but they (meaning Akouns fathers family) think I'm rambling. You must stop Maccan from taking kirin taq, please. They are your people too. (gasp)  
  
Akouns mother is dead .Akoun looks troubled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you do?" asked Tehrou anxiously. "Well I ran away from home. Hitched a lift from one of my mum's resonant pals and shifted here .Ever since I've been learning all I can to help save Kirin Taq. Did you hear that? Run!"  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n hope u liked it. im not sure but I think I may have to change the plot of broken sky.I know should be longer ah well.i'll get it soon. 


End file.
